


Stay with me

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [76]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from several people on Wattpad: Sequel to Join Me
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Kudos: 23





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> decided to do this one today instead of in a few days cos I loved writing the first one

“Please come with me.”

Lauren looked at the green gloved hand.

If she took her hand she’d be turning her back on her team. Her family.

She looked up and saw Camila’s eyes, conflicted and pleading. Desperate to have Lauren at her side.

Lauren thought that must’ve been how she looked the night Camila left.

“What if I do? Then what?” Lauren asked softly, her breathing ragged.

“We go wherever you want.” Camila promised, a determination settling behind her eyes.

“What if I want you to come back?”

The green hand closed into a fist. It remained outstretched though.

“I can’t. I’ve hurt too many people. Done too many things.” Camila said, looking away at Dinah, Normani and Ally. They looked so tired, injured and resigned.

“We’re your family Camz.” Lauren said, slowly pushing herself to her feet, swaying but ignoring Camila’s tentative hand on her shoulder.

“Do you want to come back?” Dinah called out. Camila looked at her, saw the pain she’d caused and flinched her gaze to the other side of the street.

“I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Lauren asked, her hand covering Camila’s on her shoulder. Camila retracts her hand and steps back, she lets out a cry when she puts pressure on the foot she’d forgotten she’d injured.

The heavy sound of a helicopter arrived above them, the further Camila backed up, head shaking and green glow flickering at her fingertips.

Camila curled her arm and leg around the rope that appeared behind her and let the helicopter lift her away.

\----

“I fucking told you she doesn’t care about us.” Lauren spat, throwing her mask across the room. It smacked into the computer screen with a quiet thwack and dropped to the desk.

“If you don’t let Ally look you over, that’s gonna scar.” Dinah said, limping along after Lauren.

“She fucking left again!” Lauren roared, flipping the desk chair over with a crash.

“If you don’t calm the fuck down, you’re benched.” Normani said sternly.

“Why aren’t you guys fucking pissed? She left us again!” Lauren slammed her fist into the desk and left a fist shaped dent in the metal.

Ally walked up to her and pressed a small patch to Lauren’s neck. She wobbled before falling back into Ally’s arms, unconscious.

\----

When Lauren woke up she was in the med bay. Her suit was gone and she was left in a pair of boy shorts and her sports bra.

There were bandages on her forearms, a large white gauze stuck to her abs and a small blue plaster on her shin.

She didn’t realise she’d started crying until there was a sting on her cheek. She winced and carefully wiped her face. She made her way over to one of the sinks and looked at her reflection.

The cut on her cheek was deeper than she’d thought. There were stitches in her face.

Dinah was right.

It was going to scar.

She traipsed back to her room, expecting to see her fixed suit but was met with nothing. In fact the entire compound was remarkably quiet.

Even the command room was empty, a single screen flashing at her.

They’d gone out on a mission without her.

She collapsed in the desk chair and her shoulders drooped.

Normani had been serious.

They’d benched their leader.

\----

“Where’s Lo?” Camila asked.

It was over a week since they’d last seen Camila. Nothing, not even a peep on their radar. And here she was, raiding a local bank without her usual partner.

“Not coming.” Normani said shortly.

“Why not? I can’t have hurt her that badly.” Camila scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

“Physically no.” Ally muttered. Camila narrowed her eyes, her fingertips flickering.

“You fucked her up Mila. You’ve fucked with her head and I’m sick of it.” Dinah growled.

Camila’s eyes widened as she was faced with two sets of glowing red hands and one purple.

She’d been off her game since their last run in, she wasn’t up to scratch and she had a horrible feeling that this time there was nothing (read: Lauren) to stop the team from kicking her ass.

She wasn’t stupid. They followed Lauren like a leader and if Lauren was holding back when fighting so were they.

And Lauren always held back when she fought Camila.

\----

Camila wasn’t surprised when they managed to pin her to the floor, hands twisted uncomfortably behind her back and some special thick handcuffs locked around her wrist. Without even trying she knew they blocked her powers.

She was dragged out of the bank and paraded in front of the media all clamouring outside. Camila kept her head down as they marched her towards their jet. She refused to acknowledge that she’d ever been in the jet, especially not as one of their team.

Her head throbbed and her arm felt heavy, a large gash was in her upper arm, a small knick on her neck that had long since stopped bleeding. Her knuckles were cracked and bruised. She knew her eye turning black and blue and lord knows if the cut on her lip was actually going to heal.

The team didn’t look much better.

They’d all fought with a ferociousness that Camila didn’t know existed inside them. And they’d been a team for a good few years before she left.

“Should we give her a heads up?” Ally asked from her position in the pilot seat.

“No.”

\----

Lauren had been spinning in the desk chair, glancing at their dizzying array of screens and noticed that the jet had just parked. She waited for them to walk into the room, her back to the door.

She heard the doors slide open and then slide close.

“You really shouldn’t bench your leader you guys, it’s just rude.” Lauren said spinning around on the chair and instantly regretting not getting dressed.

Camila’s eyebrows shot up to the ceiling at Lauren in her underwear, lounging on a chair and covered in bandages.

Lauren sat up straighter and clenched her jaw.

“You shouldn’t throw a hissy fit.” Normani said breezily, going about her regular post-mission routine.

“What’s she doing here?” Lauren asked, pointing at Camila warily.

“She can hear you.” Camila drawled.

“She’s going to stay in our cell for a while. Just until we get word that Dr. S has been captured, and/or we capture him ourselves.” Dinah said, leading Camila to sit at the table in the centre of the room.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Ally who shrugged.

“If we shoved her in prison now, he’d just break her out in a few days time.”

“Dr. S sucks at taking over the world, but the man can plan a jailbreak pretty well.” Camila mused with a crooked smile.

“Laur, you’re on med duty.” Normani said, looking up from inspecting her mask.

“Namely prisoner med duty.” Dinah added quickly, pushing Ally and Normani out of the room as she left.

The room fell silent.

Lauren pursed her lips and looked at Camila.

“They kicked your ass.” She noted. Camila nodded slowly.

“No one around to hold them back.” Camila laughed emptily. Lauren huffed and walked over to her.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

\----

The following hour was spent in a relative silence. Camila sat on the edge of one of the med bay beds.

Lauren had very awkwardly pulled Camila’s suit down to her waist before securing her hands in front of her. She steadfastly ignored the rapid beating of her heart at the sight of Camila in her sports bra.

She’d quickly wrapped Camila’s upper arm, tested her ribs delicately and came to the conclusion they were bruised. She’d put a tiny green plaster on her neck and wiped the dried blood off Camila’s temple.

“How hard did you hit your head?” Lauren asked gently.

“I didn’t. It’s off my hand.” Camila replied with a huff, showing her bloodied hands. Lauren went to work on wiping her knuckles clean.

Camila swallowed harshly when Lauren caught her chin between her index finger and thumb, keeping her head still as she soaked the towel clean.

“This might hurt.” Lauren warned, bringing the warm towel up to Camila’s lip and dragging it slowly down. Camila hissed and closed her eyes but otherwise didn’t move. Lauren bit her lip as she cleaned Camila’s, trying not to reopen the small yet deep cut.

Camila opened her eyes and focused on Lauren’s face. There was an angry red cut on her cheekbone, it looked like it’d recently had stitches removed.

“Did I do that?” Camila whispered. Lauren’s eyes snapped up to hers and her brow furrowed.

“What?”

“That.” Camila nodded at her and Lauren stepped back, letting go of Camila’s chin and dropping the towel on the bed next to Camila.

“Yeah but it looks like one of the girls might’ve got their own back.” Lauren mused, her thumb grazing over the corner of Camila’s lips.

“I wanted to come back.” Camila whispered.

“Then why did you leave… again?”

“I was scared.” Camila sighed, closing her eyes briefly. “Scared that you guys wouldn’t be able to forgive me.”

“Since when have they ever given you the impression that they’re the unforgiving kind?” Lauren pointed out, her hands leaning on the bed either side of Camila.

“This isn’t just stealing their cookies Lo. This is beating their asses for years, for literally being a supervillain and trying to like take over the world.” Camila sighed, her hands sat in her lap, thick handcuffs digging into her thighs and green sparks barely able to glitch from her palms.

“And if you were serious about wanting to move on from that, they’d be willing to forgive you.” Lauren said softly, a hint of steel behind her words.

Camila hesitated, looking down at her hands.

Lauren let her hands fall to Camila’s shoulders, her fingers playing with the hairs at her nape.

“I’m not a hero Lo.”

“No one’s asking you to be. I’m just asking you to stay with me.” Lauren whispered. Camila looked up and their noses brushed. Her eyes grew wide at the unbridled fondness looking back at her.

Camila surged forwards and connected their lips. Lauren sighed softly against her, her hands burying themselves in Camila’s hair and pulling against her. Camila brought her hands up between them, cupping Lauren’s neck, her nails scratching at her skin softly.

Lauren’s brow furrowed and she leaned back, smiling as Camila chased after her. Lauren untangled her fingers and let her fingers land on the cuffs. Camila licked her lips as Lauren checked her pockets for the key. She frowned when she came up empty.

Lauren shrugged, took a grip of each side and pulled them apart. They sparked briefly before unlocking and dropping to the floor.

“Holy shit.” Camila whispered. Lauren smirked at Camila’s awed expression.

“You know I’m strong.”

“Yeah but like… they’re not… average handcuffs.” Camila squeaked. Lauren shrugged, relishing in the feeling of Camila’s hands trailing over her arms, marvelling at the muscle she felt.

“Holy shit have you two finally got together?” Dinah asked, standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

“Maybe.” Lauren shot back with flushed cheeks, still pressed against Camila.

“Thank fuck.”

Dinah disappeared and the door slid closed.

“So will you stay?” Lauren asked quietly.

“I’m not doing any superheroing anytime soon.” Camila replied quickly. “But yeah, I’ll stay.”

“Good.” Lauren whispered, capturing Camila’s lips again and smiling against her when she felt Camila’s legs wrap around her waist and her arms looping around her neck.

\----

“Feels good to be back.” Lauren sighed happily and stood up straight, hands on her hips.

“Alright Captain America, calm down.” Dinah grumbled as she stepped up next to her.

“It’s just Dr. S. He’s useless without Camz nowadays.” Lauren snickered.

A loud grinding sound made Lauren look up and Dinah dived to the side. Lauren put her arms up and grunted as her feet sunk into the pavement, her arms straining to hold the large metal foot up.

“Why, won’t you get squashed?” Dr. S’s voice echoed out of the large robot’s speakers and Lauren rolled her eyes.

The one time she gets cocky.

The rest of the team was too busy trying to climb the robot, no one but her was left on ground level.

She was pushed further into the ground as pressure increased.

Lauren could feel her arms shaking, her forehead was dripping sweat and her legs felt like jelly.

She was seconds from being a blue pancake.

There was a loud yell followed by a hissing sound.

The pressure pushing down on Lauren eased and she realised the foot had detached from the robot. Lauren chucked it behind her, wincing at the sound of a car being crushed and she blinked up at the stumbling robot. It’s ankle was steaming and Lauren tilted her head.

“Hey babe, ya miss me?” Lauren turned at Camila’s voice, her hands glowing a bright green, her mask back in place for the first time in years.

“Always know how to make an entrance don’t you?” Lauren huffed, collapsing to her knees on the road. Camila tucked her arm under Lauren’s and pulled her to her feet.

“You okay?”

“Just feeling like I did three thousand push ups.” Lauren said, wheezing slightly with each breath in.

There was a thundering crash as the robot toppled to the ground, narrowly missing all the buildings around them.

The team landed in front of them, Dr. S in handcuffs between Normani and Ally.

“You’re back with _them_?” Dr. S blanched as Camila adjusted her arm around Lauren, reaching over with her other hand and tracing the small white scar on Lauren's cheek with her gloved finger.

“Looks like it.” Camila replied with a shrug.

Lauren grinned and turned her head, waiting for Camila to look at her and pressing a soft kiss to her lips when she did.

“Home?” Lauren whispered, before wincing. Camila scooped her up bridal style and turned back towards the jet.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments encouraged below and on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
